1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image reconstruction and image processing and more particularly relates to an apparatus, system and method for non-convex prior image constrained compressed sensing.
2. Description of the Related Art
There continues to be increased concern about the radiation dose received during certain medical imaging procedures, such as multidetector computed tomography (MDCT) or cone beam computed tomography (CBCT). As a result, there is much interest in finding methods to reduce patient doses. Similarly, it is important to find methods for rapid imaging both in x-ray based imaging modalities such as MDCT and CBCT, but also magnetic resonance imaging (MRI).